


The Love of Angels

by BadassAnimeGoddess14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Archangel reincarnated as a Human, Archangels, F/M, Mates, Mating, Original Character(s), Somewhat Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadassAnimeGoddess14/pseuds/BadassAnimeGoddess14
Summary: Lucy (Female Lucifer) is reincarnated as Melody Aura Starlight but she doesn't remember her past life as Archangel Lucy. Melody's mother abandoned her and her 2 year old brother, 5 years ago, so she is now raising her little brother. Then everything changed when two brothers named Michael and Gabriel arrived at her school.





	The Love of Angels

Melody was just 9 years old when her mother abandoned her and her 2 year old brother, Wyatt. Ever since that day, she promised that she would never get close to anyone that wasn't family but she didn't know that this promise wasn't one she would be able to keep.

They lived with their grandmother for two years before she died due to old age. Their grandmother left everything to them, since she disowned her own daughter for abandoning them. So, they got the mansion and money, while their mother got nothing but 1,000 dollars.

Even through they have money, Melody still has a job. That job is teaching people how to skate at the skating rink called Raven's Skating Rink, owned by Raven Knight a family friend that is basically family.

** **-Heaven-** **

Michael and Gabriel are looking into a bowl full of water but the water wasn't clear. There was image of a sleeping Melody. It's been a thousand years since Lucy had fallen but she didn't become demon like others but entered the reincarnation cycle.

"So, are we going down to earth?" Gabriel asked his brother.

"Yes, I think it's time for us for to go see our lover and mate." Michael said with a smirk.

* * *

** **Disclaimer: I own my characters Melody Starlight/Archangel Lucy, Daisuke Starlight, Raven Knight, Archangel Michael and Archangel Gabriel.****


End file.
